Let Me Love You
by FandomFamily
Summary: A Mortal Instrument Oneshot. Simon has began to adjust to being a vampire and living in the sunlight. Isabelle is starting to feel conflicting emotions towards Simon. Will Isabelle submit to her feelings? Or will she stick to her shadowhunter ways?


**ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

Simon's POV

My eyelids felt heavy as I shuffled my way through the bustling streets of New York, I'm gonna have to start to get used to living in the daylight... I thought as I crossed the road to Luke's house and slowly knocked on the door, Luke answered it, looking dishevelled, gripping a cup of coffee.

"Simon, come in!" Luke started widening the gap by the door a little, enough to let me slouch in. Sunlight flooded weakly from the windows, where the curtains where drawn clumsily.

"Is Maia ok?" I heard myself ask. Luke glanced at me before, nodding his head.

"She's just cleaning up herself after The Change last night." Luke stated,"Her jaws have gotten stronger, however she gets winded by a run that would normally only leave her slightly out of breath." Luke took a long sip of his coffee.

"May I?" I asked taking a step toward the corridor. Luke shrugged and nodded,"Yeah, go ahead." I slid my way down the dimly lit corridor, I heard a door creak and Maia appeared, drying her hair with a towel. Her mouth dropped slightly before she closed it up and tried to pull off a poker face.

"Hey." Was all I could say.

"Simon- about what happened on Valentine's ship, it was a mistake." Maia stated, hands clenched into fists.

"How do you know it's not real feelings?" I ask, but I already knew that it was pointless.

"You're a vampire, i'm a werewolf, we can never make it work Simon... It was never meant to be.."

I nodded slowly,"But we still can be friends right?" I asked hopefully, Maia hesitated then nodded. Without realising my actions I had surged forward and embraced Maia, she gave a little gasp of surprise, before returning the hug. "I'm sorry Simon, but this is as close as we'll ever get." Maia muttered as she pulled away. I bit my lip and nodded, shuffling back to the living room.

"Later Luke, i'm going out for a walk." I say as I turn the doorknob.

"Ok." Luke's tired voice echoed from his room.. He must have a hell of a hangover.. I thought as I slipped into the late afternoon glare.

Isabelle's POV

I tugged my whip from my hip and chucked it onto my bed, Drevak demons had shown up all over the place, and guess who had to fix up the mess? Alec, Jace, Clary and I. After my encounter with the spider demon, the last thing I wanted to see, much less fight was demons. I collapsed on the bed and tried to sort out my feelings. Simon. Yes. He was a vampire. Yes. He was a downworlder. But he still seemed so inexplicably mundane. I rolled my eyes at myself, I was being ridiculous. I shifted off the bed, when I heard a thunk... I hastily turned my head toward the window and found a clump of dirt sliding off the glass pane of my room, I made my way to the other side of my room and looked out, I saw Simon... Standing in the sunlight? I skidded down the stairs and flung open the door of the Institute... Of course, now that he was a vampire, he couldn't go into the Institute.

"You want to walk a while?" Simon asked, digging his foot into the gravel.

"Uh, sure." I say,"I need to grab my whip though."

"What? Afraid that i'm gonna make a move?" Simon let out a weak smile. I rolled my eyes and ran back up the Institute stairs. I snatched my whip from the bed and twisted it around my hip, I shifted to the mirror and applied a faint shade of lip gloss, before hurrying down again and meeting Simon outside. We walked up to a little stream and glanced at the running water, a shadow fell behind us and I froze, my hand creeping to my whip. Simon yelled in alarm before tackling me to the ground, I landed on the dry earth with a pained gasp, I squinted my eyes shut as dust clouded around my eyes, when I opened them again, Simon was gone. He had engaged the lizard-like demon in combat, fangs against posion and claws. In a flash I had gotten on my feet, I felt around my pocket for my steele, only to remember I had left it in my bedroom... It wouldn't haven't helped anyway,I realized as I slid my whip out of its comfortable curled place on my hip, shadowhunters were advised not to draw runes on ourselves as it could lead to mysterious consequences. I lashed my whip out on the Ravener and it hissed and backed away, I smirked as I made my way toward the Ravener, my gold/silver whip trailing beside my right leg.

"Valentine will have you." The demon hissed, although it wasn't looking at me... It was looking at Simon. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have all this mascara on and you are still concentrated on Simon! Now i'm pissed." I struck my whip at the demon, it created a long line, from its bottom left thigh to its top right shoulder, before long, black ichor welled from the thin line my whip had created. The Ravener made no move to try and stop the bleeding, it only flicked it's tongue through it's slimy lips and snarled.

"Err Izzy, a little help here." Simon called, I turned around and cursed under my breath, it was a Vetis Demon, they are attracted to shiny things, it must have seen my whip and tried to kill me to get to it. I slowly recoiled my whip as Simon grappled the demon, the eels that were its arms slashed about, struggling to take a nip at Simon. I flicked my wrist and the tip of my whip stung the Vetis Demon's head, not enough to kill it, but enough to catch its attention. As it turned around, growling, Simon leapt behind it and sunk his fangs into the demon, it squealed and shifted around, but soon enough Simon had drained all of its ichor. Simon made a face.

"That stuff is nasty." Simon wrinkled his nose and spat some of the demon's residue onto the ground. I saw Simon's eyes widen and whisked around, whip at the ready, but not fast enough.. I felt a hard object bash into my temple and I collapsed to my knees. So much for not needing runes I thought to myself as the demon dragged me across the damp earth, my eyelashes fluttered and I felt like I was going to faint, I furrowed my eyebrows. No.. That was not.. My eyelids failed me and they slid down gradually, I finally gave up and let the darkness swallow me up.

Simon's POV

I saw as Isabelle's grip on her whip weakened and that finally snapped me out of the trance that I was in. I surged forward, feeling the wind sting my cheeks and I slammed into the Shax Demon; no doubt it was dragging Isabelle away to some dark alley to lay its filthy eggs on her. I hissed and willed my fangs to slide out of their sheathes, although I was not enthusiastic on drinking more demon blood I knew I had to, to save Isabelle. I growled and sank my fangs into its shoulder and when I pulled away; fangs stained with black ichor, the Shax demon howled and flinched away. It tried to trapme in it's pincer-like claws, but I sprang away with agility that even surprised me. It looked at me with its cold lifeless eyes and snarled, pacing this way and that, it was proabably surprised that I could even stand here without burning to a crisp. I lunged and plunged my fangs into it's neck, it struggled for a while before it became limp in my deathly embrace..wow...being a vampire sure made me more dramatic..like Edward Cullen..Only not sparkly... I shook my head, trying to clear it and rushed to Isabelle's side, she was groaning, one hand pressed to her temple and the other scrabbling around the dirt, trying to find her whip, I picked it up and pressed it into her hand, then with a grunt I hoisted her to her feet and slung her arm around my shoulder. She walked slowly, but didn't even wince although I knew the pain near her temple hurt like hell... That's easier to say than.. I didn't even try.

"Hey Simon." Isabelle started, until then my eyes had been glued to the horizon.I turned my head a fraction just to look at her, then she swung both her hands around my neck and pulled me forward, I had the time to let out a small grunt of surprise before she smashed her lips on mine. I let myself melt into the kiss, before she pulled away. She looked just as surprised as I felt.

"Sorry, if I made this awkard, I had to do that at least once." She stated, trying to keep up her facade of pretending that kiss meant nothing, that her feelings meant nothing.

"Well, I guess i'll have to say sorry too." I mutter as I beant down and kissed Isabelle , letting her move closer to me. I finally found her. Someone who would care for me as I care for them.I thought happily as Isabelle deepened the kiss.

**A/N Ahahahahahaha 3 yes I ship Simon and Isabelle. I used to ship Simon and Maia though :3 **

**ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THIS ACCOUNT :3 **


End file.
